FwPCMH31
is the 31st episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 80th episode of [[Pretty Cure|''Pretty Cure]] franchise overall. Synopsis It's a Lacrosse tournament and Verone Academy is set to face Kakatouan school; however, things prove to be difficult when the rivaling team easily gains a lead. To make matters worse, Viblis has decided to show up. Summary In the Dotsuku Zone, a stone body is blown by the wind. The arm moves an the figure rises, revealing it is Baldez. He yells into the distance. Meanwhile, Nagisa's team is practicing for their upcoming tournament that starts the following day. Honoka and Hikari decide to watch them practice when Hikari mentions how often Honoka comes to watch. Honoka responds by saying that watching them practice encourages herself as a club president. Later, at Tako Cafe, Akane has gone out. Pollun is being worn out by Lulun as Hikari stays behind. After she returns, she tells Hikari to go and watch Nagisa's match, although Hikari hesitates until Akane explains that she wouldn't forgive herself if Nagisa loses and she wasn't there to show her support. Hikari sees her point and agrees. The following afternoon the match is soon to begin. None of the girls are very confident as their opponents look very strong, but Nagisa remains optimistic and claims that their spirit won't lose to them. Honoka meets with Hikari, along with their Mascots, and they warn them to be quiet to avoid suspicion. This causes Mipple to compliment Hikari's motherly instinct. The match begins and Nagisa is well guarded so the ball is unable to be thrown to her. Shiho throws the ball to Rina, and Rina tries to pass it to Megumi- but the other team steals it. In a moment Nagisa catches eye-contact with the Captain to see how confident she is and the enemy team gets a goal. This is proceeded by another point when she tries breaking free from their guarding. During the first break, Nagisa decides they need to change positions and play defense. She chooses Maki to be in the shooting position, with Megumi to assist her. Maki decides she will try, although she seems a little unsure of herself, and the next round begins. Suddenly, Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari vanish. They reappear on an empty playing field when three villains appear before them. Nagisa pleads with them to return her, since it is important to her as a member of the team and the captain, but they deem her pleas pointless, angering her. After Honoka and Hikari calm her down the trio transform. Lulun gives the Heartiel Brooch to Shiny Luminous and right away the girls are surrounded by football player Zakennas. They quickly break free and make work of the enemies. Meanwhile, Maki plays as the girls wonder where Nagisa has gone but they are shown to play fine without her leadership. The girls use Extreme Luminario and the villains flee the scene. This causes the girls to realize that they were able to control Luminario with the use of the upgraded brooch and they use it to shoot the attack in different directions as the Villians left, allowing it to hit all of the Zakenna. The girls return to the game and Nagisa sees that the scores are now tied. Just as the final round is about to end, from the defense position Nagisa is able to score a goal and they are announced the winners. The other teams captain approaches her to compliment the amazing teamwork and she asks that they meet again someday for a rematch. Next to Honoka and Hikari is the next Heartiel, Braven. Back at the mansion of darkness, Baldez returns. Main Events *The eighth Heartiel Braven appear for the first time *Baldez completes being reborn in the Dotsuku Zone and returns to the Mansion. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Seekun, Braven Villains *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Baldez *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Maki Trivia *Eight Heartiels are already found, but Shiny Luminous has only 5 lights in her Heartiel Brooch final pose Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes